fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Hivemind Takeover
'Summary' A side scrolling platformer featuring Kirby squaring off against the Hivemind, an ancient legion unleashed upon Popstar after a mining incident. Hivemind manages to steel the control of many Popstar inhabitants, citizen and animal alike, using them to attempt to mine more of Popstar to release more components of Hivemind. Despite Kirby's multitude of abilities this adventure, Kirby can't do this alone. However, he isn't alone, for Rick the Hamster, Coo the Owl, and Kine the Ocean Sunfish, evading control from the Hivemind. Collectibles include Nest Chunks and Kirby Carvings. Nest Chunks usually come in threes per level, and its usually random which carving you get when you collect a Kirby Carving. 'Characters' -Kirby: the titular hero of the story and protector of Popstar. He is able to suck in objects larger than he is and learn their abilities that way. -King Dedede: the greedy king of Popstar. He sent out several waddle dees and waddle doos to mine material from various mineral deposits. Unfortunately, one of these deposits held a fraction of Hivemind, and the rest is history. -Hivemind: the titular antagonist to the story. Or should that be antagonists? Hivemind is hundreds upon hundreds tiny insects, seemingly working in unison towards a single goal: expansion. They're able to attach themselves to Popstar inhabitants and control them, combine with each other to form various shapes, and adopt the properties of the shapes they copy. Pieces of dialogue show it changing shape according to its mood. For example, it resembles a lion when it's proud, and resembles a bear when it's angry. 'New Abilities' 'Animals' -Rick: a hamster that assists Kirby. Whenever he assists, players usually participate in a fast paced jog. A press of the attack button leads to Rick opening his mouth wide, swallowing up any enemy that falls in. Like Kirby, swallowing certain enemies give Rick new abilities. However, he doesn't have the same moveset as Kirby. He's generally more physical than the others. -Coo: an owl that assists Kirby. His assistance usually results in a side scrolling shooter level. Coo can peck at incoming enemies, swallowing them up and even earning a moveset based on the enemy he swallows. These movesets are usually more projectile based. 'Areas' #Basic Beginnings (grassy area) #Earthly Excavation (underground mineshaft leading to ruins) #Amphibious Area (large swamp) #Searing Summit (volcanic area) #Tepid Tundra (frozen wasteland) 'Bosses' ?: Swarm Waddle Dee: a recurring boss, a poor waddle dee ensnared by hundreds of Hivemind's components. The bugs swarming him force him to move around, and change into various bits of weaponry the waddle dee is forced to use. It can form a torch, a spear, a parasol, a pair of robotic legs and cannon, they even form a waddle dee bigger than the average waddle dee. Each component has more combos to them than waddle dees usually perform. Swarm Waddle dee jabs the spear multiple times, dashes forward with the parasol stretched in front of him, the torch is swung around before ending out a jet of flame,e legs and cannon send out more fire power than usual and more kick combos than usual, and the bigger waddle dee can roll forward like a wheel. Dealing enough damage to the swarm causes them to disperse, releasing the captive waddle dee, who'll usually offer rewards for the save. 1: Lispy: a ginormous green snake that, after being subjected to Hivemind control, takes residence in Whispy Woods, traveling among the branches and eyeholes, taking control of Whispy's abilities. In addition to sending out apples and gordos, Lispy will spit poisonous gunk onto the arena. After losing half their health, Lispy will start to get ready to lash his head out towards Kirby, attempting to catch him in his jaw and smack him about Whispy's branches before spitting him out onto the arena. He will also occasionally exit Whispy's eyeholes to travel along the branches and swing and slam his tail at Kirby. Hitting Whispy won't do anything, you have to hit Lispy to decrease the bosses health. ?: Mining Machine: a massive machine used by the waddle dees to mine out precious resources. Now the possessed waddle dees use the machine to try to release more components of Hivemind. It's shaped like a colossal waddle dee burrowing halfway through the ground and traveling on a set of treads. It tosses bombs and occasional dynamite charges, and slams a pair of claw like saws in front. Kirby will face this machine along with Rick. ?: Heavy Mole: apparently Dedede was using the Heavy Mole as a frame for the Mining Machine. Upon depleting the Mining Machine's health, the waddle dee shaped exterior fell to pieces, exposing the bullet shaped mining monster underneath. It smashes the terrain underneath, sending Kirby and Rick falling onto a patch of rock in the middle of a sinkhole pit. It rises from the middle, positioned at the background, ready to fight. The arena is circular, in that it rotates about a certain point. Fall on the floor, and you sink. Heavy Mole will smash its claws on platforms, smashing them, while stalactites fall from above to create more platforms elsewhere. The claws are vulnerable to attacks. Furthermore, Heavy Mole sends out missiles that travel through the ground, Trying to smash through platforms. If you hit these, you can reflect them back to Heavy Mole. 2: Moley: a large mole with sunglasses and red bandana. He buries himself into the ground to pop up on the other side of the arena, tossing random junk at Kirby, each object having their own fall arc. It also slashes at Kirby, even appearing near Kirby to spin, claws outstretched. He can appear from anywhere by burrowing out of the ground. After losing half of his health, he is now able to burrow towards the background to toss stuff onto the arena. He can even burrow himself in such a way that he is directly behind the arena, while his claws reach the arena. From here, his claws are susceptible to attacks, and he claws the area in front of him, or slamming the ground in front of him. 3: Toxig: a tall, skinny, poison dart frog. He's blue with black spots and elongated pupils. The battle takes place on a bridge over a pond. He hops about the arena, tries to ensnare Kirby in its tongue before snacking on him, and spit out globs of poison and a ball of poison (which Kirby can hit back at Toxig). On top of that, he likes to latch his tongue onto the far wall and pull himself towards it at high speed. After he loses half his health, lily pads will show up on the pond in the background and foreground. With these, he'll leap to the lily pads, from which he'll flick his tongue out at Kirby's position, spit poisonous globs onto the arena, and hack up a ball of poison at Kirby (again, you can hit it back). In addition, he can latch his tongue onto the bridge and pull himself onto the arena at high speeds. He'll also latch onto either wall to pull himself onto the arena from different angles. ?: Kracko(?): a cloud monster sporting a single eye and four horns. However, Kracko seems... different. Its eye seems different, and its cloud body seems artificial. Kirby fights Kracko along with Coo, battling him in a side scrolling shooter-esque battle. He throws clumps of damaging clouds, clouds that stroll toward Coo expelling hail, and clouds that seem to track above Coo before throwing lightning down. It can also fly towards you at high speed. ?: Dyna Blade: a gigantic armored bird adorned in red and white. It turns out segments of Hivemind took control of her and started the fight by using her mighty wings to stir up nearby clouds. With powerful flaps from her wings, she can send forth normal clouds, hailing clouds, and thundering clouds. In addition, she sends forth blasts of fire from her mouth and thrust her head towards Coo at high speeds. She can fly across the screen and fly from background to foreground, aiming to strike Coo. 4: Fire Lion: a massive, coal black lion that appears to be missing his mane. He leaps about the arena, clawing at Kirby when at close quarters, and either breathing out a flurry of flames or blasting out a fire ball. After he loses half his health, with a mighty roar, fire erupts around his neck, forming the lion's mane. His claw strikes send out fire trails. He can now also slam down onto the arena to send out a shockwave of flames. He can also charge forward, surrounding himself in fire. On occasion, he leaps into the lava field in the background, swiping to send waves of lava at the battle ground. 5: Chilling Ursa: a large polar bear. He rolls across the arena, slashes his massive claws at Kirby, lobs snowballs underhand, and slams the ground with his claw, kicking up chilly clouds of snow. After losing half his health, he's now able to roll around the arena, gradually increasing his size as he collects snow. He rolls from the arena to the foreground and background, ending his rolling by splatting against the foreground or background walls. He also, rapid fire, launches a stream of snowballs that slowly tracks Kirby 6: Lead Hivemind: it's the brain of the Hivemind invasion, and they're not happy with Kirby's meddling. The feeling's mutual surely. Hivemind is represented by a swarm of black bugs that take various shapes, adapting they're fighting style to fit the shapes they make. The fight is split up into two phases. It should be noted that, in its first phase, each shape has its own segment of the life bar. You will have to eliminate each shape to deplete its life bar. It switches between shapes, so you may not eliminate a form in one go. It can resemble King Dedede, Meta Knight, Goriath, and the pair Nruff and Nelly. King Dedede and Meta Knight feature move sets seen before. Goriath acts very similarly, except they use the arms to yank themselves across the arena. It'll even throw out familiar looking blue fire balls from various angles. While in Nruff and Nelly form, Nruff will throw three bombs while Nelly charges forward, leaping over where each bomb will end up. The two also run to each end and charge at each other, head butting. In they're second phase, they take the form of a sphere, before sprouting into a Nightmare-like being, the game apparently calls Nightmare Hivemind. Unlike the Nightmare of old, Kirby can strike the bundle of Hivemind anywhere on it to do damage. They "teleport" by dissolving into a swarm of bugs and flying over from area to area. They also attack with variations of star projectiles. It can either unleash a burst of three stars forward, upwards, and downwards. It can also teleport in rapid succession, throwing a star towards Kirby each time. They also fly upwards before descending upon Kirby. At half health, it is able to stand in the background and send a stream of stars to sweep across the arena. They can also appear level with Kirby before summoning forth a flurry of stars forward. Once flying upwards, they'll fly from background to foreground, foreground to background, aiming for Kirby. From the background, they can launch two projectiles at a time, which will travel back and forth as they descend upon Kirby's position. They also seem to teleport more frequently. During certain teleportation spells, they'll produce stationary projectiles over the stage, then makes them travel downwards upon the stage. (more to come) 'Bandana Dee's Daring Adventure' After saving Popstar with Kirby, players have access to this new battle mode, in which the zero-to-hero waddle dee himself, Bandana Dee, does battle for the good of Popstar. Unlike King Dedede and Meta Knight, Bandana Dee isn't incredible at combat. What he is capable of, however, is wielding a large supply of weaponry waddle dees are usually seen wielding, old and new (as in, introduced in this game). Despite being a simple waddle dee, he'll have to fight tougher enemies, tougher formations, terrifying mid bosses, and more crafty bosses. Furthermore, what is that hanging around the Hivemind's main body? But thankfully, he too will be assisted by Rick, Coo, and Kine. 'Bandana Dee's Armory' Spear Parasol Ground Based Mech Miner Torch 'Bandana Dee's Daring Adventure Bosses' ?: Alpha Swarm Waddle Dee: largely similar to the original Swarm Waddle Dee, except, like other bugs of the Hivemind, the swarm appears crimson. In battle, he can switch between battle methods to create aggressive combos. In addition, he's now able to replicate Waddle Doo, who can either whip around a strand of beams and, after charging, fire forward a spherical beam. ?: Alpha Heavy Mole: Heavy Mole comes dawning a brand new platinum frame and purple claw like saws. Unlike before, he now fires two types of missiles. One orange, one red. The orange missiles can be hit back at Heavy Mole, but striking the red missiles results in a nearly unavoidable explosion. ?: Alpha Kracko and Alpha Dyna Blade: Kracko seems to make his grande true appearance, only now it dons a purple cloud body, demonic horns, and a red eye. Dyna Blade now appears to brandish gold feathers and white armor. Kracko sends all previously mentioned clouds at Coo while Dyna Blade tosses ordinary clouds near Coo's position. Kracko can also extend two large horns from the sides of its cloud body and spin around the arena, either going into the background and foreground and spinning around, or turning around so the horns seem to spin exclusively on your plain. Dyna Blade can flap her wings at Kracko to split it apart into three Kracko juniors. One travels the border of the screen, one bounces from edge to edge, and one dives into the background, moving between the foreground and the background to try and hit Coo. Each Kracko Junior shares Kracko's half of the life bar. The life bar is split between Kracko and Dyna Blade. Deal enough damage to one, and they fall. 4: Alpha Fire Lion: has the body of the Fire Lion from the main story, except it has a more purple hue. Like before, he doesn't have his mane. His attacks are similar to the counterpart, except a swipe from his claws send a trail of fire across the screen and he can fake out when he unleashes a fire ball, intending for the hero to make the jump, then hit them with a follow up on the way down. After knocked down to half health, he roars, a stream of purple flames forming a mane around his head. He can now claw out fire streams at different angles, dash multiple times (even dashing from the background to the arena), and create fiery shockwaves by slamming down. Furthermore, when sending out volleys of lava from the background, he can dash through one of the waves, splitting it and hitting everywhere it wasn't aiming. 5: Alpha Chilling Ursa: the Chilling Ursa returns with a coat of black fur. His claw swipes unleash shockwaves across the arena, he covers more area with his slams, and he aims directly at the hero with a snowball. At half health, he earns a roll attack that covers the arena he goes over with ice spikes. He can also unleash a torrent of snowballs that he trails towards your position. 6: Alpha Lead Hivemind: For the second phase, the crimson swarm resembles the Nightmare of old, first forming a sphere that expands into the bane of Popstar. Alpha Nightmare Hivemind starts with the moveset the main story Nightmare Hivemind earns oncethey loses half health. Once this one loses half of they're health, it forms a sphere. That sphere splits into two smaller spheres. Then, the two spheres form a Nightmare replica each, forcing our hero to battle two Nightmare Hiveminds at once. Sometimes while they're in the background, they both send a stream of stars sweeping across the arena. One may fire left to right while the other fires right to left, or they could both fire at different latitudes across the screen. They'll either fire a rapid stream of star beams, one being positioned hire than the other replica, or one will charge up a stream of star beams while the other fires multiple bursts of three star shots. During some teleportation spells, one Nightmare replica produces stationary projectiles horizontally over the upper part of the arena, while another Nightmare replica produces stationary projectiles vertically along one of the sides of the arena. They then force the projectiles to move, the horizontal line of projectiles traveling downwards, the vertical line of projectiles traveling to the opposite side of the arena. They share a life bar, even if you focus on attacking on one, they'll both go down. (more to come) 'Trivia' -With the introduction of snorkel waddle dees in this game, this marks the first time, not counting the player controlled waddle dee, that waddle dees have been able to survive in water (if you wish, comment ideas for Kirby abilities or other stuff you want in the game) Category:Kirby Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Ursa Division Games Category:Games